


Under Pressure

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-07
Updated: 2002-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark puts Lex under pressure, and then Lex turns the tables on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> For Lillian who asked for someone to adopt the bunny, and to Carolin for saying that she hoped it was me. The songs are _Supernova_ by Liz Phair and _Silicone_ by Mono. Thanks also to Alex for her suggestions, and to Diana for her beta read. As always, she is my goddess. 

## Under Pressure

by Kel

<http://crystalshard24.tripod.com/smallville.html>

* * *

Under Pressure  
By Kel 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kent, but Mr. Luthor has left word that he is not to be disturbed during his massage therapy." 

Clark almost argued with the woman, when a little voice inside his head nudged him. _Oh, Clark... superpowers, remember? You can get in without being blockaded at every turn, and surprise Lex._ "Oh. All right, well, when he gets done, will you just please make sure and tell him Clark was here to see him?" 

"Of course, I'll make sure the message gets to him right away." 

"Thanks." Clark left the front hall of the castle and waited for the door to close completely. Once he was totally out of sight, Clark used his X-ray vision to find which of the rooms Lex was in. He found his friend lying silently on a massage table, and in the room across the hall, a woman was stripping off her jacket and rolling up her shirt sleeves, light from the window flashing off the black lacquered nail polish. She was heading to the room where Lex was waiting, and by the time she opened the door, Clark was on the other side, smiling at her. "Hi." 

The woman sized up the young man smiling blindingly at her. "Hello," she said, choosing one of her more sultry voices, hoping to charm the young man out of her way. Her real target was Lex Luthor, but this devastatingly handsome child-man might prove a wonderful distraction. "Keri Castle." 

Clark smiled again, aware of the power it gave him. "I know who you are, Ms. Castle, Lex has told me all about you. That's why I'm here... I have to see Lex for a minute--something important came up--but... maybe you could wait for me?" He had no interest in the woman, but she didn't need to know that. 

"Of course I'll wait for you," Keri said. "Just don't take too long with Lex... I have my own business to take care of with him too." 

"I won't take long," Clark promised, and then closed the door. He bent the door knob, locking her into the room until he came back to let her out. Then taking a deep breath, he crossed the hallway, and walked into the room where Lex lay face down on the table. 

Lex was his. Finally. He'd been waiting too long for his chance to woo his friend, and as his dreams were becoming more fervent and more explicit, he knew he had to talk to Lex. Had to try to win him over. 

Clark cracked his knuckles and turned on the radio. Soft, New-Age-y type music filtered out of the stereo, and Lex made his first comment. "Can we find something less... insipid?" Clark obediently dialed through the stations until he found the alternative rock station that he knew Lex favored, flicking the volume up in case Keri decided to get vocal from the other room. "Thank you." 

Clark rubbed his hands together and then picked up one of the bottles of lavender-colored oil and inhaled. A musky scent that made him think of Lex rolling around in hothouse orchids filled his nostrils, and he smiled as he poured the oil directly onto Lex's back. 

Lex hissed. "That's cold." Then Clark's hands touched his skin and spread the oil, and it warmed instantly. Lex sighed softly as he considered the hands on his skin. He knew they weren't Gabi's. The masseuse had far more delicate fingers, not quite as strong or rough as the fingers on his skin. There was, of course, the fact that they could have sent a replacement masseuse and neglected to mention it to him. 

Or, there was the completely pleasurable--although much less likely--fantasy that somehow, pretty little Clark Kent with his lush lips and strong hands had bullied his way in, just to have a chance to touch Lex. 

That fantasy appealed to Lex, and he bit his lip as he sighed into the ministrations of the masseuse. "You've got good hands," he said, a bit throatily. 

Clark smiled as his hands slid over Lex's shoulders, kneading firmly. The oil made his grip slippery, but it made the skin under his touch pliant, and his fingers almost glided over his friend's slippery flesh. The knots of tension were right under the surface, and Clark carefully modulated his strength as he rubbed and massaged, working the knots out. 

Lex's breathing deepened and shallowed rhythmically as his body was kneaded and manipulated. He could almost believe the fantasy, almost believe that this was Clark because of the deliberate innocence of the touches, the reverent firmness of the kneading fingers. 

For a moment, Clark shut out his arousal at the breathy sighs that Lex emitted, and concentrated instead on working Lex's muscles. He was all tension and knots, and Clark's fingers unerringly found every knot and followed it, his fingers working continually to relax and soothe the tired muscles. His hand briefly cupped the back of Lex's head, fingertip tracing the small knob as the palm shaped itself to his neck and rubbed there. Clark heard a quiet pop, and Lex sagged as Clark dropped his hands. 

"Oh, God, that felt good. I've been trying to pop that for two days." 

Reassured, Clark moved his hands back to Lex's neck, fingers carefully working and finding another tension pocket at the base of his neck. The music was still playing in the background, and Clark was surprised to hear Lex humming along. 

//I have looked all over the place,   
But you have got my favorite face.  
Your eyelashes sparkle like gilded grass and your lips are sweet and slippery  
Like a cherub's bare wet ass ...// 

Lex cocked his head towards the radio at that. _Apparently my fantasies include channeling Liz Phair. Interesting. Delusional, but interesting._ He hissed in pleasure as the masseuse's fingertips pressed down on his spine, and he could almost feel the discs realigning. "I may keep you around permanently at this rate," Lex said, stretching with feline grace under the hands tending him. Stretching also allowed him to readjust his cock, which had grown hard and erect at the fantasy of Clark as his masseuse. 

Clark hissed as Lex stretched, watching the muscles ripple and play under the finely-toned and glistening skin. He still needed to work Lex's feet and legs, but that would be better done from the front. "Turn over," Clark whispered, holding his breath and waiting to see what Lex's reaction would be when he saw who the masseuse was. 

Lex didn't move. "I don't think that would be a good idea right now." 

Clark closed his eyes for a moment. "Please, Lex?" 

The billionaire's eyes widened as he sat up on the table. "Clark?" He wasn't sure how to react--shocked? Angry? Thrilled? He couldn't hide his arousal; didn't even try. "What are you doing here?" 

"Um... giving you a massage?" 

Evasion. Lex could deal with that. "I gathered that much, Clark. Earning a little extra money on the side?" 

"What? No." Clark shoved his hands in his pocket. "I just wanted to..." 

"To what?" Lex asked, arranging the towel over his lap. 

"Be close to you," Clark finally confessed. "Be able to touch you." 

"Be... close?" Lex asked, a lopsided smirk teasing the corners of his mouth as hysterical laughter poured out. He managed to pat the table beside him, and by the time Clark had hoisted himself up to sit there, Lex had himself mostly under control. "So you broke into the house, got rid of my masseuse, and decide to do it yourself?" 

"Well... yeah." 

"You could have just asked." 

"You might have said no." 

Lex moved the towel off his lap to reveal his hard cock. "Does this look like I'd have told you no?" 

Clark blushed brilliant red. He had known Lex was naked on the table, but knowing and seeing were two entirely different things. "I... wow. Didn't know." 

"If it makes you feel any better, neither did I," Lex said, his voice low and conspiratorial. "I had no idea." 

"Wow," Clark repeated again. It was not often that Lex Luthor was surprised, and even less often that he admitted it. 

"You know what's really funny, Clark?" 

"What?" 

"As soon as you touched me I knew you weren't the regular girl. I was pretending it was you." Lex shook his head and then nudged Clark's shoulder with his own. "The radio station should have been a dead giveaway." 

"Why?" 

"Because, Clark, nobody else knows what kind of music I listen to. I don't have a radio in the house, at least not one that I use. My cars are the only place that I listen to music because it's not that big of a distraction, and you're the only person who's been in my cars that would know the music." 

"Lex, why are we talking about music?" 

"Because if we're not talking then I'd be fucking your brains out, and despite the fact you came here to touch me, I'm sure that getting fucked wasn't on the agenda." 

"Actually, you're right," Clark confessed. 

"So that's why we're talking about music." 

"I had kinda hoped you'd let me fuck you," Clark continued as though Lex hadn't interrupted him. 

Lex was speechless. His mouth worked for several moments, trying to frame questions, a glib comment, even a mild expletive, and nothing came out. Finally, he settled for staring owlishly at Clark for another moment or two before, finally, his tongue began to work and he could speak again. "You... came here to seduce me?" 

"That was kinda the idea, yeah." Clark was smirking now. After all, he had a right to. Not many people rendered Lex Luthor speechless. 

"Clark, are you serious?" 

"I'm here, aren't I?" At Lex's deadly glare, he flinched. "Yes, I'm serious. Lex... I've been thinking about you since... forever, basically." 

The Liz Phair song on the radio was just going off, and in the silence, the last chorus echoed. 

//'Cause you're a human supernova,  
A solar superman,  
You're an angel with wings of fire,  
A flying, giant friction blast ...// 

Lex shook his head as if to clear it of something. "Clark, you have to be sure about this." 

"Jesus, Lex, how much more sure do I have to be?" Clark exploded. "I mean, I show up here, knock out your regular woman--who is sleeping comfortably in your closet by the way--and give you what you even admit is the best massage you've had in a while, good enough that you want to keep me around permanently! Then you find out that I came here to seduce you, and suddenly you're going all cold on me!" 

"Clark!" Lex said sharply, getting his friend's attention again. "First of all, I think the fact that I can get hard just imagining you're touching me should speak for itself. But since it doesn't, let me. Yes, I want you. You know I do. However, you are just sixteen, and I am--older. Not to mention your father despises me, as does most of this town." 

"Please, do _not_ bring my father into this," Clark pled. "That's the last thing I want to think about right now." 

"Good," Lex said ruthlessly. "It's what you should be thinking about, because--" 

"Dammit, Lex, why is it so hard for you to say yes! You were having sex when you were sixteen, weren't you?" 

"You're not me, Clark." 

"The point is, you were old enough to know what you want, and dammit, so am I! I'm old enough to know that I want you!" With that, Clark leaned forward, his hands gripping Lex's shoulders in a near-bruising grip, and kissed his friend hungrily, his tongue licking across Lex's lips until finally they parted. Clark's tongue dove in, and then he was shocked when Lex pushed his hands down and took over the kiss. Suddenly it was Lex's tongue that was roughly stroking Clark's mouth, Lex's weight that had twisted somehow and was pinning Clark to the table until Clark was clinging helplessly to Lex's shoulders. He was whimpering encouragement, sucking helplessly on Lex's tongue as his friend's pale hands pulled impatiently at his shirt. Unwilling to break the kiss, Clark tore his shirt off, ripping it cleanly down the middle and throwing the parts off to either side. As Lex saw out of the corner of his eye, he tried to break off and question Clark, but the young man was desperate. "No no no... don't, not now, please... questions later, this now. Please, Lex... please, no questions." 

Lex shook his head, disentangling himself from Clark's needy grasp. "Clark... stop it. Now." He pushed the young man's hands down and wrapped the towel around his waist, covering his nudity for the moment before folding his arms over his chest. "What just happened?" 

"I took my shirt off." 

"I saw that, Clark. But I think we both know it's a little more than that." He got off the massage table and retrieved the halves of the shirt, ragged from where it had been torn. He tossed the scraps of fabric on the table beside Clark. "I will accept a certain amount of lying, Clark, but not to my face. Not anymore. You've done it from the first day I met you." 

"Lex, please... don't do this. Don't ask me something that I can't answer. Can't you just take what I can give you?" Clark tried to reach out pleadingly to Lex, but the other man would have none of it, rebuffing the young man with a cold shoulder. "Lex..." 

"No," Lex said firmly. "I can't. As much as I try and deny it, I am my father's son. You brought this into my face, Clark. You're going to answer me, or you're going to leave. I will have the truth from you." 

"I can't," Clark choked out, voice distraught. "Don't ask me to do this, don't ask me to leave." 

Lex trained silvery eyes on his young friend. "You would rather leave than tell me how you did this?" he asked, leaning forward and retrieving half of the torn shirt. 

"It's not what I want but what I'd have to do." Clark's voice was now no more than a rough whisper. 

"You can have me, Clark. Or you can have your secret. But not both. Not anymore." 

"Lex, anyone that I tell could be in danger. From people like Phelan. You've already _been_ that, Lex. Phelan came to you looking for me! And he knew! If you hadn't been... who you are, then he would have hurt you to get to me... maybe even killed you!" Clark couldn't suppress the terrified shudder that passed through him at the thought of Lex getting hurt or killed because of him. "And that was just because you're my friend! If you know, Lex... if I tell you what I've been hiding all my life... then I'm putting you in danger, and I don't know if that's something that I can live with." 

Lex forced down the lump in his throat and aborted the impulse to reach out and comfort Clark. "I have lived through worse situations than Sam Phelan, Clark." 

"You don't understand! Look at how many times I've hurt you! Thrown you against things, knocked you out.... My abilities hurt you. _I_ could be the one to kill you, and I can't live with that!" 

"Why not!?" Lex shouted, moving to stand directly in front of Clark. "Why is all of this on your conscience?" 

"Because I love you!" 

Lex's entire body stiffened, and his eyes shuttered. There it was. Out for them both to deal with. The ball was back in his court. Take Clark's love and the lies that came with it... or press for the truth. He needed the truth; he wanted Clark. "Clark, listen to me." He sighed deeply and crossed his arms again. He needed distance to think. "I'm not asking this lightly. I need to know, Clark. You have to put yourself out and take risks to find out if what you want is worth having. There are only so many risks that I can take; I need to know that I am someone that you are willing to risk everything for." Lex paused a second, barely the space of a heartbeat. "As I would for you." 

Clark strangled a quiet sob in his throat as he reached out for Lex, and the only concession that Lex made was to step closer to Clark so that the young man's hand rested on his shoulder. "I'd do anything for you, Lex... even trust you to protect me." His hand tightened on Lex's shoulder before dropping to his thigh. "The truth. The truth is... I'm not from this planet. I came to earth in the meteor shower in 1989. The Kents found me, and somehow they managed to adopt me." He didn't take his eyes from Lex's face throughout his confession. "I've developed certain abilities as I've gotten older. I'm strong, I can see through things, and I'm pretty much indestructible. I can run fast, and sometimes I float." 

Lex studied Clark for long, silent moments. The room was silent except for the radio. 

//If I didn't know you like I do  
I'd get you into the secret in me  
Just because I'm good at fooling you  
When no one's around I walk in your shoes 

I'm smiling, while lying to you  
I'm smiling, while lying to you  
If you only knew// 

"You're not human," Lex finally said, looking up at Clark. "All this time... you've been hiding... your whole life." His eyes showed the wonder he felt. "Amazing... no wonder..." Suddenly Lex felt intensely guilty for having pressed Clark so hard. He hadn't dreamed that the secret would be of this magnitude. A mutation, yes, something perhaps belonging on Chloe's Wall of Weird, but nothing like this. "My God, Clark..." His voice tried to convey the apology that he could not speak. 

"You wanted to know, Lex," Clark whispered softly. "I'll go now." He slid off the table, shivering as the air glided across his skin. He was almost to the door before he heard Lex's voice. 

"Don't go." Clark turned to find Lex reaching out towards him. "Stay, Clark." 

"What else do you want, Lex?" His voice was resigned. "You already have everything I can give you, what else do you want?" 

"I just want you," Lex said, his eyes bright as he looked across the room. "I just want you." 

"You already had me, but it wasn't enough." Clark turned to walk out again. 

"I can't follow you," Lex called out softly. "I won't. You... I want you Clark, but I can't compromise who I am." 

"I don't know who you are. I thought you were my friend, and I thought that you were someone who cared about me. But you used my feelings for you as leverage, Lex. You used them against me to make me tell you something that I am supposed to protect at all costs. I never thought you'd do that to me, and I'm not sure that I can trust you anymore." 

"Clark, You know that I'd do anything for you. I swear to you, Clark. I will swear on my mother's grave, if that's what it takes, swear that I'd die before telling anybody your secret. I'd rather have you kill me right here, right now if you think I could betray you, but I needed to know." Desperation laced Lex's voice, knowing he was on the cusp of losing the last good thing in his life, unsure if he could survive it. 

Clark moved too fast for Lex to see, and in a second was in Lex's personal space, his hand around Lex's throat. He lifted, and Lex braced his hands around Clark's wrist as the young man held him aloft with one hand. There was a very brief flash of real fear in Lex's eyes before he blinked and banished it, and then Clark set him down on his feet. "You'd never do that to me, Lex. You'd never betray me." 

Lex looked Clark in the eye. "Don't be so sure, Clark. I would if you told me to... because there's nothing I wouldn't do for you." This time, he put his hands on Clark's shoulders. "I love you, Clark." 

Clark raised his hands to rest them on Lex's forearms. "Promise me, Lex. Swear to me one more time on your mother's memory that if I ask you, you will deny that I ever told you this, swear that you will let me protect you." 

"I swear it, Clark. Judas or Peter, anything you want me to be." Betrayal or denial, his words offered. Anything that Clark wanted. 

"Just be yourself, then. Not your father's son, not a Luthor, just be yourself," Clark pled. "I don't know who I saw today, but I don't want to ever see him again." Clark's thumbs caressed the tops of Lex's hands. "I want my Lex back." 

Lex slid his hands up Clark's throat to reverently cup his face. "I'm here, Clark." He drew the young man's face down for a kiss, and Clark went willingly. Lex didn't try to hide the surge of joy that Clark's surrender brought him. "I love you," he whispered against Clark's lips. "I won't make you doubt it again." 

"I love you too, Lex." Clark's hands smoothed softly over Lex's scalp, delicate touches that were meant to soothe and gentle his friend. "Lie back down." 

Lex almost questioned Clark, but instead climbed back onto the table. Clark moved to the end of the table, and he moved Lex's leg so that his foot braced against Clark's shoulder. Without a word, Clark's fingers moved to his ankle, slowly massaging the joint, rotating it before sliding his hands up to knead Lex's calf muscle. He worked the knots out carefully, murmuring softly as his hands kept working, sliding over Lex's feet. Clark's fingers worked between Lex's toes, and he watched as Clark's skillful hands then moved to massage his leg, obediently raising his other foot when Clark instructed the switch. He sighed as Clark's strong hands finished their work, and Clark came to stand by the side of the table. "Clark..." 

"I wanted to you to know that I wasn't angry; thank you for trusting me with your body," Clark answered softly. "Thank you for trusting that I wouldn't hurt you." 

"Clark, God... I'm the one that hurt you. I should be the one apologizing." Lex slid his hands up Clark's arms. "I shouldn't have used you. Shouldn't have made you choose." His hands pulled Clark down to his level, and he pressed feather-light kisses along the boy's jaw. 

Clark nuzzled into the kisses. "Forgiven, Lex." His hands caressed and petted Lex's smooth skull, slipped around his collarbone, stroking the fading red marks from his fingers earlier. "Forgotten." 

Lex wove his fingers in Clark's hair and looked the young man in the eye. "I want you to make love to me, Clark. Please." At the slightly distressed look, Lex guessed. "I'll walk you through anything that you're not sure about. You said you came here to fuck me... I want you to. I want you to make me scream." 

Clark nodded and stepped back. Lex moved to sit at the edge of the table, watching as Clark kicked his shoes off and then unzipped his jeans, sliding them down and off to land in the corner. Naked, he held his hand out to Lex, who flowed down from the table and into Clark's arms. The young man's hands pulled at the knot of Lex's towel until it dropped to the floor to pool in a pile of soft terry. Lex was finally naked under his hands and it felt so entirely different than it had when it had been merely a massage. His fingers explored the silky hotness of Lex's skin until the bald man moaned softly and rubbed Clark's nipples with his palms. Clark arched his back, pressing himself against Lex as Lex slinked around his body. He turned to follow, and Lex was already bending over the massage table, spreading his legs and exposing himself to Clark. Immediately the boy moved, his body instinctively fitting itself along Lex's, his hard cock moving to slide between Lex's cheeks as his hands rested on his lover's hips. "You're so beautiful," Clark breathed. He licked down Lex's spine, unable to stop himself from moaning happily at the taste of his lover's skin. His tongue teased the top of Lex's crease, then he leaned back on his heels as he got more comfortable. "Lex? Is it okay if... I want to taste you." 

"God, yes, please!" interrupted Lex. He'd hoped that Clark would know about tongue-fucking, or would at least discover it on his own. Lex's own hands moved and spread himself open for Clark. 

"Wow," Clark breathed softly, his breath dancing over the small muscle as it twitched. "I read about all this stuff..." Then he said nothing else as he licked his lips first, and then pressed his wet lips over Lex's opening, kissing it softly. A tremor went through Lex's body as Clark kissed him, and then the young man's tongue slipped out to tease at his entrance. Lex moaned, and Clark buried his tongue deeper, working it back and forth to widen the tight passage. Clark rolled his tongue, pushing it as far into Lex as he could before licking out and thrusting back in. 

"Christ on a fucking cross," Lex gasped. His ass felt like Clark's entire tongue was fucking him, long wet strokes that were driving him insane. "Faster... fuck, faster!" 

Clark giggled, and the vibration of the laugh did something wonderful to Lex's passage. The young man felt Lex tighten around his tongue, and he dove in, working his tongue faster and more furiously than he had before, the rough surface of his tongue scraping along the sensitive muscle and causing it to twitch and tighten. Lex was pushing back against him, and Clark's large hands came up to gently knead the firm globes of his lover's ass. 

"Clark... stop... gonna come if you don't." Lex was squeezing the head of his cock, fighting the orgasm that Clark's tongue was bringing him. He wanted to come with Clark inside him. 

Clark stopped and leaned back on his heels again. "Isn't that the point?" 

Lex's laughter was breathy. "Well, yes, but I was hoping you'd get your cock in me first." 

"Oh wow," was Clark's only comment. He grabbed the first bottle that fell into his hands; the musky oil from before spilled out over his eager fingers, and he threw the empty plastic bottle to the side as one oily hand jacked his cock. He used the fingers of the other hand to tease Lex's opening, already wet and open from his tongue. Clark's fingers stroked inside Lex, spreading the slick oil inside his passage. Two fingers stroked easily in his lover, and Lex was softly banging his head on the table. "Lex?" 

"Hurry... the fuck... up," Lex gritted out. "I want you, now. Stop stretching. Take your fingers out and slide your cock in." 

Clark did as he was told, resting his cock briefly against Lex's opening before pushing in. He cried out Lex's name as his lover pushed back against him, helping him sheathe himself fully until they rested together. "Oh, Lex," Clark panted, his hands moving to rest on Lex's hips. "You feel so good." 

Lex's mouth had opened in a soundless O as Clark penetrated him, feeling the huge shaft of flesh spreading him wide, and he sank down gratefully on it. All of Clark's gentle teasing had brought him to the brink, and he had been yearning for a thick cock to fill him. "Thrust. Hard. Now," Lex ordered. 

"Yes, sir, Mr. Luthor sir," Clark teased as he pushed into Lex, sliding out and then thrusting in again. He bit his lip as his hands pulled Lex's hips back, causing his lover's ass to slap against his groin as he pumped harder and faster into Lex. "Tell me... too hard." 

Lex pushed back to meet Clark. "Been so long... need you to fuck me, Clark." He found Clark's hands on his waist and brought them up against his chest, bending his head to kiss them. It pulled Clark down so that his chest sealed to Lex's back, and that only drove his cock further into Lex. His next stroke slammed against Lex's prostate, and the bald man gripped Clark's hands tightly and then let go long enough to start stroking his cock. Two more strokes against Lex's gland were all that it took to bring him to a screaming climax, Clark following after two more rocking thrusts into Lex's throbbing passage. Clark fell back onto the floor, using his own body to cushion the jarring impact on Lex's. His arms still wound tightly around Lex's waist, and they lay there together for long moments, Clark's organ slowly softening and slipping out of Lex as the bald man panted quietly. 

"Lex," Clark said softly, nibbling on his lover's shoulder. "Are you all right?" 

"Any more all right, and I'd be dead," Lex answered with a grin. He shifted as Clark's cock slipped out of him, and he sighed. "Whatever you've been reading, I want to endorse it." He felt heat against his cheeks, and he twisted around, turning in Clark's arms. "Clark?" 

"I. Well, you know... this huge library you got? One day I kinda... wandered in while you were working, and Enrique told me to wait there. So. I was looking around. Found these three books. They were in a set. The slipcover said Sleeping Beauty--" 

Lex interrupted with howling laughter. "You... oh my God. That had to have been an education." 

"Well, yeah. They were... unique." Clark was still blushing. "Some of that... wow. Didn't think it was possible. But... yeah. Wow. Educational to say the least." 

"And you didn't stop after the first few pages?" Lex's voice was still teasingly soft as he stifled his snickers. 

"Well... um.... No. It was. Educational, like you said." 

"Anything in particular you liked?" 

"The p--Lex!" 

"Sorry," he said, unrepentant. "I like this kinky side of you." 

"I am not kinky!" Clark protested hotly. 

"Of course not. Just because you read three of the kinkiest erotic books in publication doesn't mean you're kinky. The question is, did you get off on any of it?" 

"I am not answering that question," Clark said firmly, hiding his scalding face against Lex's shoulder. 

Lex's laughter lit up the entire room, and finally during a lull in the radio's music did they hear the muffled swearing from the other room. "Who's that?" 

"Keri. She was... well, I guess getting ready to come in here for your massage so... I kinda locked her up in the room." 

"Should we let her out?" 

"Only on our way out," Clark said. "We'll open the door as we leave. She can leave too." 

"Clark... that would make me a terrible host." 

"You'd be even worse of a host if you left a naked lover in your bed waiting while you kick someone out of your house." 

Lex considered that for about two milliseconds as he got to his feet. "Ms. Castle, I trust you can see yourself out?" he shouted through the thick wooden door, following his lover out the door. He paused to wrap his towel around his waist before watching Clark twist the bronze doorknob open. Keri threw the door open, but Clark and Lex were long since gone. 

The End. 


End file.
